Vampire (Original timeline)
Vampires are immortal predators that survive by feeding on the blood of humans. All currently known vampires kill and feed as once someone becomes a vampire, mostly to prevent said victim from becoming a vampire as vampirism occures via simple bite. These are the most common types of supernatural creatures encountered by Charley Brewster and Peter Vincent. Characteristics Vampires look normal, However, this is merely camoflage, as their true form is shown to be monstrous, even when not fully transformed.. There are different forms but what they have in common is a different eye colour and longer canines. Vampires can distort their faces in many ways. Vampires have yellow/red eyes and long fangs, when angered or hurt, their faces become more monstrous. Amy had a wide mouth with rows of sharp teeth. Some vampires look similar to werewolves such as Louie, who grew fur and had to remove his clothes. Vampires are created when a vampire bites a human. The human will be seemingly dead while they are going through the 12 hour metamorphosis into a vampire. Once changed, they will be feral and will follow and answer to their creator. Soon after they regain sentience and become a ruthless, inhuman, sadistic version of themselves that will love to make the people they knew in their human life suffer and will mock them like bullies. They will often harbor hatred for their former friends due the fact that they felt wronged by them when they were human. This is seen when Ed hated and tried to kill Charley because he felt that Charley always ignored him, when he tried to call Charley for help when confronted by Jerry and he did not answer him, Ed also hated Peter for being a "faker". Lifestyle Vampires will be inside during the day and will sometimes go outside, but only at dawn or dusk. Despite their vampiric life, a vampire may lead a typically "normal" life. Decorating their house and otherwise having the appearance and lifestyle of a typical human. Feeding punctures a victim's neck with her fang.]] Vampires feed on blood. They bite on the victim's neck. They soak and drink blood until the vampire is done drinking. They also have an apparent taste for fruits such as apples, much like fruit bats. Powers & Abilities Vampires have many powers, both physical and mystical. Some have special talents and unique abilities, some vampires have abilities not seen in another vampire such as Louie's werewolf like transformation. Immortality Common to all vampires, they'll stop physically aging from the moment they are turned. They possess eternal youth and the potency to live forever as well as immunity to all human aliments (e.g. diseases). Despite their physical immortality, their minds and emotions continue to develope and mature far beyond human capacity - hence why they have vast majority of knowledge upon things beyond mankind. Super Strength easily lifts a massive bouncer with one arm]] Vampires are a strong breed. Jerry was able to life Charley off the ground by his neck with one hand, open a nailed shut window easily and completely demolish Charley's car. Super Speed Jerry was able to continously appear in front of Charley and Amy when they were fleeing from him, showing his immense speed. Shapeshifting in wolf form.]] They can shapeshift into bats, wolves and even mist. while in their animal forms, they are slightlly larger and much more menacing than natural wolves or bats. Louie was shown to have the ability to become like a werewolf and stalk his prey. Unique powers A very old vampire like Regine can have some special powers like telekinesis, pyrokinesis and possibly haemokinesis. Wall crawling , clinging to the side of bulding.]]Other special powers known to vampires are their ability to crawl the wall, hanging from the wall without difficulty, any surface would be no problem to them at all. As shown in Fright Night II, Louie is able to use this ability and climb up against the concrete wall - however, he is more of a werewolf type than a vampire. Agility Agility is the vampires' power to outrun their preys, it is believed they are faster and have a more excellant reflex than humans, in a split-second they would appear behind or in different places. A very handy ability for them to stalk their potential victims. With their extremely good reflexes, they're able to catch blows, dodge bullets, and withstand worse injuries than a regular human being can. One should also note that vampires are capable of instantly healing after taking damage. The common rules for a vampire is that they have the ability to shapeshift into bat, mist and wolf - the old traditional term and as it is seen in Fright Night, Jerry transforms into a bat, and then stepping out from the mist. Night Vision, hypnosis As a nocturnal creature, vampires can see perfectly in the darkness whereas a human can't. It is believed that all vampires possess the power to hypnotize their victims, as shown when Regine had gained access to Charley's mind and was able to control him (it seems to work best when one's being bitten). An example can be seen in Fright Night II where Charley's attempt on stabbing Regine during her sleep, however with no prevail as she took a hold on him. Strangely, she must have sensing Charley's presence and able to prevent him on taking the fatal blow on her. It may be that this is the way for a vampire to protect its life and been surviving for centuries because of the cunning use of hypnotic power and their supernatural powers. True Form Transformation Vampires have the unparreled ability to transform into hideous creatures, they often do this when in danger. This also enchances their supernatural powers. it also grants them some new abilities, such as flying, longened claws and in some cases do things extremely supernatural like breathing fire. Weaknesses *'Destroying the heart: '''The most common method of destroying a vampire is puncturing or destroying the heart with a very sharp object. Usually in Fright Night, wooden stakes were used. *'Sunlight: A vampire will ignite from continues exposure to fire. Both Jerry and Regine were engulfed in flames from continuous exposure with Jerry being literally knocked flying back by a large beam of sunlight. melted after being wrapped in an altar cloth.]] *'''Christian objects & symbols: Vampire weaknesses include crosses, but only if the person holding it has faith. Holy water burns vampire flesh like acid and if its a too big quantity it will be fatal. Altar clothes also disintegrate the undead. *'Garlic and roses: '''Garlic will ward off vampires, and if touced will iritate their skin. Also, vampires can't touch roses, as the touch of it causes the vampire skin to burn . *'Fire:''' Fire is also deadly to vampires, but won't kill them as quickly as sunlight. It will confuse, disorient, frighten, and cause them to become feral and lose sentience if they are at close proximty to fire. External links *Vampires at Lost Boys Wiki Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Jerry Dandrige Category:Amy Peterson Category:Evil Ed Category:Louie Category:Villains